We Should Be Lovers
by FireandSmoke
Summary: Grantaire tries to convince Enjolras to come around to giving him a chance


To say Grantaire was a cynic was putting it lightly, he was a cynic over the idea of a student rebellion actually making a difference to the educational system, he was a cynic over what one person could achieve on their own and he was a cynic with anything to do with luck. Yet the one thing he wasn't a cynic over was the idea of love and knowing when you were in love. Which led him to where he was now, about to put his heart on the line once again to stomped over by a unfeeling adonis.

It wasn't as if his gestures had been outright refused at first, more scuffed at and just passed over for the acts of a drunken idiot. Enjolras wasn't wrong, at times he came across as a fool and more often than not he was drunk. When it came to confessing, Grantaire made sure he was also sober, it was the only way to fully see what his Apollo's reaction would be.

This time however he, for a lack of a better word, cornered Enjolras after his last class of the day with a wide grin stretched across his lips. Before he could even speak, Enjolras had already stuck his hand out and simply said, "don't."

"Don't what?" he asked back, hiding away the look of surprise he felt over how quickly he was dismissed. Okay, sure the confessions of adoration haven't been that stretched out lately, maybe it was to do with the fact he was getting impatient of constantly getting refused. Not that he was counting, but it had already been three nos, a pointed look and a yell to get out.

"Start with the grand displays of affection, poetry, or whatever you managed to form in that vodac induced brain of yours," he said simply, hands in his pockets as he started walking away from the lecture hall with that air of grace he always seemed to have around him.

"I'll have you know that I am completely sober today and have been over the past couple of weeks. I'm only a social drunk," he defended himself, not once backing down at their typical banter.

"Uh huh," then the blonde man stopped with a sigh and turned to the artist. "Do you want to just tell me what you've got planned so I can continue planning?"

Grantaire couldn't help the small pout that etched its way onto his lips and he threw his hands up. "Well, there's no point if you're going to be like that is there? Basically I was just going to take you out for some dinner, maybe under the stars or lack thereof, or maybe not, and just show that you can actually stand my company for than a couple of minutes."

"Who said I didn't enjoy your company?" he counted back, a small smirk playing on his lips. That was all Grantaire needed before he started trying to get a plan b formed in his head.

"So we do work well together. I push you to be better when your plans have some very obvious holes in them," he teased back, grinning happily when he saw that jaw set a little tighter. "Can you just answer me one thing and then I'll drop it?"

Against his better judgement, the other man sighed but agreed anyway already knowing the question he was going to be asked. He could produced a list as long as his arms for a reason why, yet none of them would seem to ever be enough to deter Grantaire from the notion of them two together. Enjolras would be lying if he said he didn't at least think about what it would be like from time to time, just he never dated. Ever. Never saw the need to, always too preoccupied with one cause or another and that had stopped him from looking. Yet the main reason was, he was still learning to tell when the artist was being serious and when he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Recently, to him, it had been clear that he was trying to get him embarrassed, often breaking out into song with the bloody guitar he always seems to be carrying around with him at the gatherings.

"Why do you always reject me?"

"I never think you're being serious," he stated, his hands staying firmly in his pockets as he tried to walk away but his arm was grabbed and he was turned back around.

"Is that all?" the artist asked, his blues eyes shining with this puppy like hope that it caused Enjolras to pause completely. "I can assure you that I am serious about this. I know I'm not about a lot fo things but when it comes to you. I am."

"You don't show it," he huffed, looking away briefly to school his features. "The guitar, the public embarrassment, the poetry scrawled across the notes I actually need for class."

That caused the shorter man to huff out a laugh. "Have you ever heard of grand gestures? Of romance?" he asked, his voice growing to that excited level it did when he heard that Marius had fallen in love.

"Of course I heard them, but-" he began before he was cut off.

"It doesn't mean you appreciate them, of course not. You call me the cynic. You know, for an idealist you can be such a downer," he said shaking his head fondly. "So, hypothetically if I were to ask you if you just wanted to grab some dinner with me sometime what would you say?"

"I would say, I will think about it," he replied with a smirk before he started walking away, ignoring the little fist pump he saw from the corner of his eye.


End file.
